Changing Times
by Iwanttogotohogwarts
Summary: What if Hermione found a way to kill Voldemort in the past? The world would be a better place wouldn't it? Lives would be saved and everyone would be happy. But what if Hermione found the world she went back to wasn't one she fitted into?
1. Chapter 1

The three of them walked into the castle and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence. The found they didn't need to fill the silence. They all knew what was to come and how hard it would be. Hermione walked on the right of Harry deep in her own thoughts. They needed to find out all they could about the Horcruxes. She didn't know where to start though. The library was no use. Hours of searching had proved that. Dumbledore had removed any books that would help them. He'd never told Harry how to destroy one. Hermione supposed he was going to once they returned from the cave but things had gone wrong. Dumbledore was a smart man though, she thought to herself. He knew the dangers and would have been prepared for if he died. He would of known not to destroy the books that might help them, wouldn't he?

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Ron mutter the password to the common room. There was no one in there. Most people would still be down at the funeral or in the rooms getting ready to leave. Hermione said bye to the boys and went up to her room. She was sure no one would be in there. She was right. She looked around the room. She hated the thought of never seeing it again. It had never been a great place to be, what with Lavender and Parvati as roommates but it had been hers. It had been her refuge during the first few months of first year as well as the period of time in third year that the boys had stopped talking to her.

She sighed as she went to close her already packed trunk. She sat on the edge of her bed and let a few tears spill out. They had a big mission to do now. The had to start as soon as possible. Hermione looked out of the window and thought more about the books Dumbledore had removed from the library. If he hadn't destroyed them he would still have them. He wouldn't of hidden them or given them to anyone to look after. Which would mean they were probably in his office. Hermione opened the window and pulled out her wand.

"Accio Horcrux books," she said her wand pointing out of the window. A moment passed and then she heard them, whistling through the air towards her. She caught them as the flew through the window. She scowled at them as she looked at them. A look of confusion hit her face. On top of the stack lay a time turner. She picked it up thoughtfully. It was then a thought hut her.

"Thats crazy, Hermione!" she told herself as she laugh derisively. But even as she told herself this she couldn't help but think it could be the best solution. It would save everyone.

"It's against all the rules!" she tried. It didn't work either. So what if it was against the rules. She's already broken tons of rules to help others. And this would help everyone. She continued to think about her idea and ten minutes later she had come to a decision. She rushed down the stairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Whats wrong?" Ron ask her as she ran up to them. She held out the time turner to them.

"I've had an idea," she told them. They looked at her confused. " I'm going to go back in time and kill Voldemort." She looked at them determinedly. They looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked her.

"No. I've thought about it and I figured its best. Think of all the people that could be saved."

"Hermione, you're being crazy!" Ron told her and she gave him a cold look. "Look all I'm saying is it could go totally wrong. You could die in the past, or it could mess up the future." Since when has Ron been the sensible one, Hermione thought to herself.

"I think the futures already messed up. Dumbledores dead and Voldemort can't die. They don't seem like good odds to me. I'll put a few enchantments on the time turner to take me back further than a few hours."

"And what about the Horcruxes?" Harry reasoned, "We don't know where they are or what they are. And where would you go and to what time period?"

"I've thought about all that. I'll go back far enough so that I can follow him around. That way I'll know where he put the Horcruxes and can destroy them once he's left. I'll put a spell on the time turner so that once he's dead I will be brought back to this one. That way I wont age and I don't have to worry about finding a way back. I'll also look for a spell to make sure lucks on my side. Think I'll probably need it."

"So what? We go back in time and…"

"No Harry," Hermione said looking at him, "I… I go back in time. It's like Ron said, I could die. And if I do then we need you here to work on this plan."

"And what if it does work?" Harry asked, "If you kill him we wont remember anything."

"That's ok. I'll come back and remind you," Hermione said simply.

"And if we wont believe you?"

"Then I'll make you believe me. We're friends, you'll hear me out." Hermione smiled and then sighed, "Look I got this time turner when I summoned some books from Dumbledore's office. I think it's more than coincidence."

"Why were you summoning books form Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked.

"Well I figured he wouldn't destroyed the books about the Horcruxes so that would mean he still had them." She looked at the boys. They seemed to be thinking of more reasons for her not to do it.

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to let you do this," Harry said after a while.

"Harry, I know I said I would come with you to search for the Horcruxes but I really think this will work. You could get your parents back. And Sirius." She knew this was a low blow but she knew it would convince Harry to let her go. "I'm going to do this."

"And what about Ginny?" Ron asked her. She looked at him confused. "Second year. Chamber of Secrets. That's still going to happen."

"I'll think of something," Hermione told him. "I probably wont be doing for a few weeks. I need to do a lot of researching. I'll find a way so that you are able to get into the Chamber without parseltongue."

"Hermione I don't like this." Harry told her. Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"When's that ever stopped us before?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione crouched down behind the bushes. This was it, she told herself. Stay calm. She'd done what she came to do. He would be here soon. She turned to the house beside her as she heard laughter come from inside. She smiled as she watched the young family play. Hermione laugh as she watched Harry laughed at the puffs of smoke James Potter was producing from his wand. Hermione was glad the Fidelius Charm didn't seem to work on her. She supposed it was because she wasn't from this time. She'd found the same thing with some of the enchantments at Gringotts. A chill ran down her spine as she saw James stand up and throw his wand on the couch. It was then she heard the creak of the gate. She froze. The inhabitants inside the house did not hear. This is it, Hermione thought to herself.

Voldemort blasted the door open and Hermione saw James Potter run into the hallway.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" he was shouting. Hermione could see the fear in his eyes. Voldemort laughed as he heard what James was saying but before he could sent the killing curse at him, Hermione's own one had hit Voldemort on his back. He fell to the ground with a thump. Hermione found it very anti-climatic. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she was breathing deeply. She'd done it. He was dead.

"Wha..what?" James was stuttering in shock. Hermione lowered her wand. She turned to go still in shock. "No, No you don't!" James stepped over the body and grabbed Hermione by the arm. He dragged her inside as his Patronus disappeared into the night.

"No, I can't. I have to go," she told him, "Nobody can see me!"

"Just stay there! I'm away to get Lily." He left the room casting a glance back at her when got to the door. Her breathing had evened out.

Hermione closed her eyes and sat on the sofa. Worry had taken hold of her. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't suppose to be seen by anyone but she could just leave now that she had been seen. She let out a sigh and then laughed at herself. She was being stupid. Voldemort was dead. What did it matter that they had seen her. She would just ask them not to say anything to anyone.

He was actually dead! Hermione was smiling now. She felt a twinge of guilt for not facing him when she had killed him but she knew she would be dead if she had alerted him to her presence. All the same she was glad Mad-Eye wasn't around. She didn't fancy being a ferret.

She heard people enter the room and she stood up quickly to face them. James was now holding Harry who seemed to be enjoying himself while Lily Potter stood beside them crying.

"This her?" Lily asked her husband and James nodded. Lily smiled at Hermione before rushing to engulf her in a hug. "Thank you," Lily sobbed, "Thank you so much!" They drew apart and Hermione smiled sheepishly at her.

"How did you know?" Lily asked her.

"Well…I…I cant say," Hermione answered her apologetically.

"Why not?" James asked her, "And who are you anyway?"

"I can't say ," Hermione repeated, "I'm sorry. It's essential that no one knows I'm here."

At that moment, they heard someone swear loudly from the hallway and James and Lily turned to see Sirius Black rush through the door. Hermione smiled slightly when she saw him. He was going to be a free man now.

"What on earth? How did this happen?" he ask with a big grin on his face.

James pointed at Hermione. "She killed him," he said simply.

"And who is she?" Sirius asked still smiling.

"She wont say," James said giving Sirius a look. Sirius' smile started to fade.

"Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him, "I just can't."

"Ok," he said still looking suspicious. "We better let Dumbledore know what's happened," he said turning to James. James nodded in agreement.

"Then I have to go," Hermione said heading towards the door.

"Ha ha, I don't think so," Sirius said grabbing her arm, "You're going to stay and explain who you are to everyone."

"I told you I can't," Hermione said in a panic, "Nobody can know I was here."

"I don't think so," Sirius told her, "For all we know you could be a dark witch."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "I just killed Voldemort."

"So? You might be trying to take his place."

"Believe me, Sirius, that is not my intention," Hermione told him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Sirius, leave her alone." Lily scolded him, "She just killed Voldemort. I'd say that's a cause for a celebration not the third degree."

Sirius looked at the floor for a moment. "You're right," he said, "I'm sorry. I just think its suspicious that you wont tell us anything."

"I know and I'm sorry. Its just, I'm not suppose to be here in ways you cant know about." She looked up at them and knew she was confusing them further. Harry was watching her curiously with a smile on his face. "Look, I know you guys better than you think. If I could prove this would you believe I'm good?"

"How do you know us?" James asked curiously.

Hermione thought carefully. "When I started Hogwarts," she began to explain, "I became friends with someone whose life," she stopped to think. "Whose life was greatly affected by you guys." Hermione knew she was confusing them again. "Please you have to believe me!"

James and Lily looked at each other. Lily nodded her head slightly. He looked at Sirius who shrugged in a do-what-you-want way. "Ok," he said turning back to Hermione, "If you can prove you know us then we'll believe you."

Hermione smiled. "I know you made Pettigrew secret-keeper." She watched as all three of their mouths fell open, "And I know your friend Remus is a werewolf. And that you two and Pettigrew became animagus' to make his time at Hogwarts better."

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at the looks on their faces. They were in pure shock.

"I have to go," Hermione looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was now 10 past 10. She had just under 2 hours until she was to be sent back home. "Remember you cant tell anyone I was here. Not Dumbledore or Remus, not even Harry." She headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Lily said finally out of her shock. She's decided it was easier not to ask about how Hermione knew all that she did. "What will we tell people?"

"Just tell them you did it. No one will know any different." She smile at them. Lily came to give her a hug.

"Thank you," she said, " I don't know how I can repay you ."

"Just look after Harry," Hermione told her. "And teach him about Basilisks," she added as an afterthought. Once more she got a confused look as an answer.

James came and gave her a hug too. "I can't…I mean word cant describe how grateful I am," he whispered in her ear. As he pull away, little Harry grabbed her hair and she smiled at him. His life was going to be so much better now. "I'll see you soon," she whispered as she removed her hair from his grip.

Hermione turned to Sirius and nodded in farewell. She felt a bit weird after his accusations. "Look, come here," he said roughly and pull her into a hug, "I'm sorry for being rude. Its just…"

"You live in difficult times," Hermione finished for him as he pulled away. "I understand," and with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stood by the gates of Hogwarts. She had ten minutes left in this time. Soon she would be transported back to her own time. She was eager to see her friends again and see what the world would be like now. News was starting to spread about Voldemorts downfall. She could hear the people from Hogsmeade celebrating and as she watched the castle she saw the windows begin to light up. She watched the number of owls head towards the school. Letters from the parents to tell the children of the good news.

Hermione looked at her watch. She would be going back in a couple of minutes. She had decided to go back to the beginning of November in their 6th year. That way she could get her bearings about everything and know straight away if her plan worked. She couldn't see how it hadn't however. There had been a body after all.

Hermione looked at her watch again. 10 seconds. Fireworks erupted in the night sky above Hogsmeade. It lit up the feature of the castle. Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pulled forward. The world around her began to spin. Around and around it went. She began to feel dizzy. All of a sudden it stopped and she felt forward onto the grass in front of her. She was out of breath as she stood up. She looked up at the castle. She was back. She smiled a big smile. She'd missed it here.

It was no longer night time. Instead it was a bright day with no breeze. Just then she heard the castle doors open and Hermione saw a hoard of people leave the castle. She watch them and realized they were heading towards the quidditch pitch. So there's a quidditch match today then, she thought. She quickly stepped inside the castle grounds and melted into the crowd. She tried looking for certain faces as she headed down to the pitch but could see none. She found a place in the stands and waited for the teams.

Suddenly the two teams appeared. The crowds cheered and booed. Hermione did neither. She was too busy scanning the Gryffindor team. She let out a sigh of relief and almost squealed with delight. There among them was Katie Bell. She should have been in St Mungos at this time. Hermione took this to be a good sign.

Hermione spent the rest of the game mainly watching the stands. She was looking for Cedric Diggory but she couldn't see him. She hoped it was due to the mass of students and not because… well because of the other reason. She did see Dumbledore however. She was surprised to find that, even though she knew he would be alive, she still felt a jolt of happiness in her stomach. She also noticed he had two normally working hands. The game ended with Harry catching the snitch and Gryffindor winning. Hermione cheered with everyone else and left the stands quickly. She was eager to speak to her friends again.

She headed to the common room with the rest of the house to wait for the team to arrive. Somebody had managed to acquire food and drink but Hermione was too nervous to take any notice. She was beginning to wonder if Harry and Ron would believe her story.

"Hi Hermione," a voice said beside her. She turned to see Neville standing beside her. She beamed at him.

"Neville!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "Sorry," she said to him as he loked confused at her sudden rush of emotions. "I'm in a good mood."

"Well that's good," he still looked a bit confused, "Anyway, I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you'd be revising or something."

"Erm…Yeah," she said trying to act normal, "but its Quidditch, isn't it? Got to celebrate, right?"

"Yeah, it's just you usually skip them don't you?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was lost for words. That wasn't right. She always celebrated their victories. "You say it distracts you from your revision," Neville added when Hermione failed to say anything.

"Right, yeah," she managed say, "Will you excuse me?" she asked quickly moving away before he had time to reply. She tried not to let panic overtake her.

"Don't' be stupid Hermione," she said to herself. "It's just a small change. Probably doesn't mean anything important." She calmed her breathing down. You're just panic because you didn't think anything little about your life would be changed, she thought to herself. Some unimportant things were bound to change. In all fairness she wasn't a big fan of it anyway. If she was honest with herself, she was probably only this enthusiastic about it because her friends played it and she wanted to support them.

Just then the portrait open and the team entered. Everyone cheered and Hermione pushed her way to the front, all thoughts of the little change forgotten. A girl with jet black hair ran out from the crowd and hugged Harry. Hermione looked at her curiously. She'd never seen this girl before.

"Well done Harry!" she screamed in his ear. Hermione saw him cringe and she laughed. "You were brilliant!"

"Thanks Lizzie!" Harry said as she let go of him. Lizzie turned to fall back in line with the crowd and Hermione noticed she had the exact same eyes as Harry. Hermione smiled. Harry had a sister now.

Everyone was now congratulating the team. Lavender, Hermione was annoyed, to see was all over Ron. She also noticed that Dean and Ginny were holding hands. Hermione waited until they had dispersed a bit before she went up to Harry and Ron. They looked at her as she approached them. She noticed Harry had no scar and she beamed. Ron seemed unchanged and Hermione was filled with happiness.

"Hi," she started, "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. He seemed to be standing up straight and tall as if expecting an attack.

"I need to tell you something," she said, "In private," she added anxiously. She didn't like the way they were looking at her.

"We're trying to celebrate," Ron said rather harshly.

"I know. Congratulations but I really need to talk to you. I did it!"

"Did what? Got another full marks for a piece of homework." Ron said as Harry stifled a laugh. Hermione looked at them shocked.

"Wha…What?" she asked as sudden chill creeping over her.

"Just shove off Granger. I can't be bothered with you just now," Ron spat as he and Harry turned to get some food leaving Hermione rooted on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione ran. She didn't know what else to do. Out of the portrait hole and into the first classroom she could. There she broke down. She couldn't believe it. How could this happen? The guys hated her. She continued to sob. She hadn't expected this. She didn't understand what had happened. How could it go wrong?

She wiped away her tears and started to think. Back to first year. They hadn't been friends for the first couple of months. What had made them friends? It was the troll, she thought. They'd saved her and then they'd been friends. So why had that changed? She thought about that night. Who had let the Troll in? It had been a someone's idea of a joke hadn't it? And then it hit her. Fresh tears came to her eyes. It had been Quirrell. He'd let the Troll in. Harry had told her that after he'd woken up in the hospital wing. He'd let it in because of Voldemort. It had been because of Voldemort that they were friends. She'd never realised that before. But of course with no Voldemort there was no corrupted Quirrell and so no Troll.

"Are you okay?" Hermione's head shot up. Lizzie was standing in the doorway. Hermione found that she was sitting on the floor and she quickly stood up to face Lizzie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly wiping her tears. It was weird to see Harry's eyes in somebody else. She couldn't help but like Lizzie.

"Are you sure?" she asked shutting the door and coming further into the room, "Its just I saw you talking to my brother. I know he can be a bit rude sometimes." She looked apologetic.

"It's okay," Hermione told her, "Its not his fault." Hermione seemed to come to a realization then, "It's my punishment," she said more to herself than Lizzie. She broke the law meddling with time. She had to be punished.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing, just talking to myself."

"Okay," Lizzie said. She seemed to be uncomfortable. "Are you coming back to the party?" she asked trying to make conversation.

Hermione shook her head again. "No, I think I'll stay here. Not in the party mood."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, It's okay. You go celebrate." Hermione smile at her but just then the door opened and Ron and Lavender entered giggling. Hermione felt the ache in her heart deepen. She looked away so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Lizzie!" Ron said cheerfully trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Ron," she said in a way that clearly showed she didn't approve of his snogging partner. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said eying Hermione suspiciously, "Why are you in here with her?" he asked trying and failing to whisper. Hermione couldn't take being in his presence anymore.

"I'll see you later," she said hastily to Lizzie and walked as fast as she could out of the room. Once out she ran to her dormitory.

A few hours later found Hermione sitting in the library. She had a pile of discarded books beside her. She had discovered that Harry had still grown up famous as did his sister. Harry it seemed was a little more famous than Lizzie. It turned out that news of the prophecy had been leaked. That along with the fact Voldemort had been killed at his house made Harry as famous as he had been before. At least now he had at least shared his fame with his family.

The rest of the wizarding world hadn't changed that much. There was still rumours that Voldemort wasn't dead but that was to be expected. The only main difference was Hogwarts now had a permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Cornelius Fudge was still the Minister of Magic. Hermione found it difficult to discover any more changes. The books didn't help her discover the everyday things that had changed. The things that didn't seem important enough or unusual enough to document. It was the things nobody else knew had change that Hermione wanted to know about. She didn't want anymore surprises. She had tried reading her diary to see if that would help but she only had her 6th year one with her and it wasn't very informative. She hadn't spent her time writing about Harry or Ron but about her lessons or letters from her parents.

She needed information about her time at Hogwarts but she couldn't think how to get it without arousing suspicion. It would seem weird that she knew nothing of her life. She thought about telling someone about what had happened but she knew it was her punishment so she shouldn't. Who would she tell anyway? Not Harry or Ron. She thought about Ginny but Ginny had always been popular and the only reason they had become friends was because of Ron. Ginny wouldn't want to be trouble by some insane bookworm.

No she had to do this by herself. She knew that even if she didn't like it. At least the world is a better place now she kept telling herself. And Harry has a sister. He had the family he'd always wanted. She couldn't ruin that for him. She was glad tomorrow was Sunday. She didn't want to be going to class while trying to find out what else had changed. She looked at her watched and realized she had ten minutes to get back to the common room. She quickly put the books away and left the library.

When she got to the common room the party was still going on. Harry and Ron were sitting among a crowd of people by the fire. Lizzie was with them. As was Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the room for Ginny and Neville. Ginny was sitting in the corner talking to Dean while Neville was sitting just outside Harry and Ron's little circle of people listening intently. Hermione got the feeling he was looking for an opportunity to enter the conversation and be included in the group. Hermione found she had no idea who she would normally be speaking to. She knew deep down however that she probably wouldn't be speaking to anyone. She would usually be upstairs reading or revising. Or working on S.P.E.W.

Hermione ran to her dormitory. She'd still started S.P.E.W. hadn't she? She rummaged through her stuff and found nothing. She finally flipped and tipped her trunk over letting everything spill out onto the floor. Still nothing. She had expected this as soon as she had remember about it. It had been seeing Winky at the Quidditch World Cup being mistreated that had led her to start S.P.E.W. but of course she would be very naive if she still thought she'd still gone to that. This time Hermione did not cry. She had no tears left. She just sat there on the floor beside her fallen trunk. She stayed there for hours until Lavender and Parvati entered and looked at her. She looked back. They were clearly thinking she had lost it.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" they asked her slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied coldly. She stood up so quickly they jumped back. In one quick wand movement her stuff was back into her trunk sitting neatly at the end of her bed. In another quick movement she was in her bed with the curtains drawn around her staring up at the canopy above her until sleep took her hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke early the next morning. It took her a moment to remember why she felt so horrid. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. She'd had a hard night. She was always on the edge of consciousness which had made her vivid dreams seem more real. They hadn't been good dreams either. Full of fear and pain and anger. And loss.

She pulled back her curtains to find her roommates still asleep. She quickly and quietly got dress and headed downstairs. Only a few people were in the common room, Ginny Weasley among them. Hermione felt another pang in her heart when Ginny barely glanced at her. She fought back tears as she headed towards the portrait hole to go down to breakfast.

The great hall was almost empty. Only a few students were already up and about. She went and sat half way down the Gryffindor table. She took some toast but after a few nibbles couldn't stomach any more. Instead she inspected the teachers table. Dumbledore was there. As was McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. She was angered to see that Snape was still there. What was she suppose to do about that? She began to get a headache. Maybe she wasn't suppose to do anything. After all Voldemort wasn't coming back, it seemed unlikely that Snape would kill Dumbledore now. Hermione knew she was make excuses. Truth be told, she was too tired and depressed to worry about it.

She continued to look along the teachers table when she recognised a familiar face she wasn't expecting to be familiar. It looked like the defence against the dark arts teacher was none other than Remus Lupin. Hermione smiled. Guess Remus was destined to be a teacher no matter what.

The Great Hall was beginning to fill up. She watched the entrance. She saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies come in and sit at the Slytherin table. She saw Cho Chang with her friends come in. Marietta among them. Hermione smile as she saw Cedric Diggory walk in followed by his friends laughing and joking. Ginny and Dean entered and sat further down from Hermione. Neither of them looked at her. She looked back to the entrance in time to see Luna Lovegood enter as if she was there by accident. She was wearing her radish earrings. Harry and Ron arrived not long after Luna. The sat near Hermione. Not close enough for her to hear what they were saying however.

Hermione looked down at her plate and uneaten toast. She sighed. Just then the post arrived. She look up as she watch the familiar sight she hadn't seen in a while. She easily spotted a white snowy owl fly among them. It flew down to give Harry a letter. He still had Hedwig then. She looked round to find a brown tawny owl sitting in front of her holding a Daily Prophet in its beak. She quickly took it and the owl flew off.

She found life in the wizarding world unbelievably carefree compared to what it was before. Easier times she reminded herself. There was no Dark wizard to worry about or missing people and attacks everyday. Instead the headlines were about quidditch matches and new regimes the minister of magic wanted to try out. There was also a little bit about Lily Potters research. The article stated that she was an unspeakable who is rumoured to be working on creating new spells. The reporter didn't seem to like the idea of new spells very much. He thought them dangerous.

When she put down her paper she now noticed that Neville was sitting across from her. He was eating his breakfast and glancing around the Great Hall every so often.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hi Hermione," he said, "You ok after yesterday? You seemed upset."

"Oh..erm.. Yeah," she spluttered, "I'm fine." She nodded frantically. "What you going to be doing today?" she asked coming up with a plan to find out more about her life.

"I'm going to help Professor Sprout with repotting the mandrakes," he answered shooting her plan down.

"I thought the second years did that?"

"Oh they do when the mandrakes are babies but it's older mandrakes we're repotting today." he answered knowingly, "Do you want to help? I'm sure Professor Sprout wont mind."

"Best not," she told him giving him an apologetic look, "I've got some stuff to do. I'll see you later though, yeah?"

"Yeah sure," he said as she got up smiling. At least she still had Neville for a friend she thought as she walk through the Great Hall. True she could feel they weren't as close in this time as her own but at least it was something. Her own time. She had to stop thinking like that. This is her time now.

She passed Lizzie as she exited the Great Hall. Lizzie gave her a small smile which Hermione return. She was curious to know however why Lizzie smiled at her and was nice to her. Surely she only thought of Hermione as one of her brothers classmates. Maybe she was just a nice person, Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione stood a moment in the Entrance Hall trying to decide what to do. She decided on taking a walk outside. The fresh air might help clear her mind. Or at least help her sort it out. The cold air cooled her face as she stepped out onto the grounds. She walked around the lakes once and then headed down towards Hagrids.

She sighed at the familiar sight of his Hut. It was good to see it again. Hagrid came out of his house and started digging in his garden. Hermione walked over to him feeling apprehensive. How would Hagrid react to her. As she drew nearer Hagrid looked up and noticed her coming closer.

"Hey Miss Granger, how are yeh?" he said straightening up.

"I'm okay." she replied unsure of how to address him, "Just out for a walk."

"Oh aye? I though' yeh'd be up revisin'" he said now leaning on his shovel.

"Yeah well I thought I better take a break," she said. "Have you spoken to Harry or Ron recently?" she added hesitantly.

"Harry and Ron?" he repeated confused, "Haven't spoken to them since they were in my class."

"Which would have been last year?"

"Aye. Are yeh sure yeh're alrigh', Hermione?" he asked looking intently at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she said quickly knowing she was arousing suspicion, "I'll see you later, Hagrid." she added quickly and turned on her heel. She heard him mutter a goodbye. When she was a good bit away from his hut, she turned round to see he had gone back to digging in his garden.

Hermione sat underneath the tree that Ron, Harry and herself has sat under together so many times. She looked out towards the lake remembering her friends and the live they use to live. She felt empty. She turned as she heard footsteps approaching. Standing in front her were four people. She quickly stood up to face them shock by one among them. There standing beside Harry, Ron and Lavender was Cho Chang. That couldn't be right.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Ron asked her, "You're usually up in the library at the weekend."

"I'm taking a break. Weasley." Hermione registered how weird it was to call Ron by his last name. She also noticed that Harry and Cho were holding hands. That certainly wasn't right. "You two are dating?" she asked them without thinking.

"Yes," Harry answered her before scoffing, "We've been dating since fourth year."

"My fifth," Cho corrected him flashing him a smile. That definitely wasn't right. Harry suppose to be in love with Ginny at this point. It was wrong, all wrong. Harry started dating Cho in his fifth year, her sixth not his fourth and her fifth. She was pleased to see, however that when Harry returned her smile it seemed rather forced.

"Anyway," said Ron, "Do you mind moving? This is our tree."

"You don't own the trees, Ron," she told him but nevertheless she rose to her feet. As she walked passed them back to the castle she heard Ron whisper.

"Since when has she called me Ron?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days passed in a blur. Before she knew it, Thursday had come around and already Hermione had been back six days. She'd had no further contact with Harry and Ron and nothing more than a few smiles with Lizze. She had a bit more contact with Neville, as he often ask her to help with his homework, but she had still had no contact with Ginny or Luna.

She sat in Defence Against The Dark Arts as the class filled up around her. She sat at a desk by herself near the back. She seemed to sit at the back of most of her classes now. She no longer like to draw attention to herself. Everything around her seem unreal. Professor Lupin enter the class and she looked up.

"Right," he said as he stood in front of his desk, "Today is going to be a very important lesson today so I want you to pay real attention. Its going to be a bit different because we will not be using books or wands today. I want your full attention." Hermione had never seen him look so serious. A few people exchanged glances. Hermione noticed that Harry didn't seem surprised. He must know what the lesson is about.

"Unforgivable Curses." Lupin stated simply leaning against his desk, "There are three Unforgivable Curses and they are named as such because they are unforgivable. Anyone know what they are?" A few hands raised. Hermione's was not one of them. Lupin glanced around the room. His eyes fell on Hermione and a looked of confusion passed over his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Hermione was slightly confused too. They did Unforgivable curses in fourth year, why were they doing them again. Then she remembered that she'd done them in fourth year, no one else had. She'd had Moody as a teacher fourth year, everyone else it seemed had Lupin.

"Ron." Lupin gestured for Ron to stand. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Well, my dad told me about one," he said, "the Imperious Curse."

"Ah, yes," Lupin said looking thoughtful, "that one was used quite a lot during Voldemort's time. Anyone know what it did?" A shiver had ran round the room at the mention of His name.

"It caused whoever it was cast upon to do whatever the caster wanted them to."

"Correct Harry. It caused a lot of problems trying to discover who was being forced to do Voldemorts biding and who was doing it on their own free will. A lot of Death Eaters went free using that excuse. Another one? Neville." Neville stood up and Hermione looked at him in wonder. She hoped this didn't mean what she thought it did.

"The Cruciatus curse," he said in a small voice. Hermione closed her eyes and lowered her head. It must mean Neville's parents were still tortured.

"Yes," Lupin said taking a deep breath . He spoke to the room but occasionally glanced at Neville to make sure he was ok. "A wizard's form of torture. It causes unbelievable pain, often used for interrogations by Voldemort and more often for fun." The disgust Lupin felt was clear in his voice. The room was silent for a moment before Lupin cleared his throat and continued. "The last one?" he asked glancing at Hermione to see if she hand her hand up. She did not. He then gestured for Harry to stand.

"Avada Kadavra," he said, "The Killing curse."

"Exactly," Lupin said, "No one has ever survived that curse. No one at all." Not that they know of, Hermione thought to herself. "Now all these curses are, as I'm sure you know, wrong and highly unmoral. A use of any one of them will earn you a life sentences in Azkaban."

"But sir," Dean Thomas said, "what about special cases. Like when You-Know-You was killed. Or any of his Death Eaters."

"You're quite right. There are times in which the outcome overrules the means. Voldemorts Death Eaters were as often as possible captured not killed as to avoid using the killing curse. When Voldemort himself was killed," Lupin said taking a breath, "I think everyone agreed that the use of that killing curse should not be punished. Not that they could of anyway."

"You're not going to start taking about the angel, are you?" Harry grimaced.

"No, I wasn't planning on, Harry" Lupin chuckled.

"Oh right," Harry said going slightly red, "Sorry, you just sounded like my dad there for a minute whenever he talks about it."

"Angel?" Hermione asked unable to stop herself.

"It's not important," Harry said.

"No, tell us," Seamus said, "What angel?" Lupin gave Harry a you-better-tell-them look.

"My dad believes that it was an angel who killed Voldemort." Harry said and Hermione nearly chocked.

"I thought your dad killed Him," Dean said confused.

"Nope, that's what most people believe but it was some girl. Turned up out of the blue and was never seen again. Not by my parents anyway."

"How come nobody knows this?"

"Well the so called angel apparently told them not to tell anyone. Said it was essential she wasn't seen or something so they didn't bother telling a lot of people and didn't make a big deal out of it."

Everyone seemed interested in this new tale. Chatter seemed to break out while Hermione thought this over. True Harry's parents hadn't done what she'd asked completely but at least they didn't tell the whole world. As she sat and watched the class around her, Hermione found she was rather pleased. After the last few days she'd had, it was good to know that what she had done was appreciated and she found that some of her doubts left her.

"Quiet down!" Lupin yelled after a few minutes. "We'll leave the lesson there for just now. Homework is simply to take time to think very carefully about what you have been told today. These curses are very dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly. Right off you go."

Hermione began packing up her things as the class began to leave. "Miss Granger, a word please."Hermione looked up. She wondered what this could be about. She picked up her bag and headed towards the front of class.

"Are you ok?" Lupin was saying to Neville. Hermione noticed he looked rather pale. He nodded his head frantically. "Ok, off you go then but remember I'm here if you need to talk."

Hermione watched Neville leave the classroom before she turned to face Remus. She found it difficult to think of his as Professor Lupin now, especially since she knew thought of him more as a friend. "Is everything alrite, Hermione?" He asked her looking concerned.

"Yes," Hermione replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. She hadn't expected that question.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked, "It's just you seem rather quiet today. And I know that you were bound to have know all about the Unforgivable curses."

"Yeah," Hermione said fishing for words, "Its just…I'm going through something at the moment, but it'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah, I know but really I'm fine." Hermione smile and then left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione felt shaken. She didn't know why. Remus hadn't said anything upsetting to her. She just felt tearful after talking to him. She was half way towards the Great Hall when she realised she wouldn't be able to keep the tears in. She turn around and ran towards the nearest toilet. Luckily it was empty when she got there. She sat on the ground beside one of the cubicles and began to cry.

"Hermione, you're being stupid!" she said to herself. "You shouldn't be crying!"

But she couldn't stop. She sat there for a while before she began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Somebody was watching her, she could sense it. She looked up and saw a blonde haired, silvery gray eyed person watching her. It was Luna. She was looking at her with a slightly concerned expression. Hermione was so glad to see her that she stood up as quick as she could and hugged her.

"Luna!" she said before letting go of her, "Oh, sorry! I..I just…I'm…Sorry" Hermione could of kicked herself. She was a complete stranger to Luna and here she was hugging her. Luna on the other hand didn't seem to care that a complete stranger had hugged her.

"You called me Luna," she stated simply. Hermione nodded, her cheeks slightly red. "Nobody calls me Luna. Most people call me Loony."

She said this in her dreamy matter of fact way that Hermione had missed. She didn't know how to respond, however, to Luna's honest statement. Luckily Luna didn't seem to mind and continued.

"Why were you crying?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I can't tell you," Hermione sighed, "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Has anybody told you not to tell me?"

"Well…no but-"

"Has anyone cursed you so you can't tell?"

"No but-"

"Then why can't you tell me?" She looked at Hermione with her big unblinking eyes. Hermione thought for a moment. She'd sworn not to tell anyone. This was her punishment. But she was so tempted. She felt she was going to explode soon if she didn't tell someone. It was eating her up inside.

"You wouldn't believe me," she tried once more.

"Of course I would believe you," Luna told her, "You would tell the truth and I would believe you."

Hermione looked at her. If anyone would believe her it would be Luna Lovegood. Even if it was only because it was an unbelievable story. But she can't. She can't tell anyone, could she? She was dying to tell Luna. Telling one person couldn't hurt, could it? She looked at Luna once more and her decision was made. She spilled everything. The other life with the war and the deaths and their friendships. She told her all about going back in time, following Voldemort, destroying his Horcruxes and destroying Him. She even told Luna about Edmund. She told her all about coming back to a different world, to a world where she had no friends but everyone was happier in. Luna watched her the whole time and never interrupted once.

When Hermione finished her story she took a deep breath and sat on the floor once more. A weight had been lifted. She knew that Luna had believed her and that Hermione could now consider her a friend and not a friend that once was. Luna sat down beside her.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"What for?" Luna asked.

"For listening," Hermione looked at her, "For believing." Luna smiled at her.

"Well this is just like Hengist of Woodcroft," Luna stated, "He went back in time to defeat the enemies of King Vortigern. Of course he was just a wicked man who later killed the king himself."

"Oh Luna, I have missed you," Hermione smiled at her, "I have to ask you some questions though."

"Ok."

"Where do I start?" Hermione took a deep breath. "What year is Lizzie Potter in?"

"Fourth, I think, Luna replied.

"Ok, so she's two years younger than Harry," Hermione calculated before asking, "Do you know anything about my first year?"

"No, sorry," Luna said.

"That's ok, second year. Was the Chamber of Secrets still opened?" Luna nodded, "Who was all attacked? How did it end?"

"Well there was Colin Creevey, Nearly Headed Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchy." Luna took a moment to think. "You and some seventh year. Oh and Mrs Norris."

"That's strange," Hermione said, "it's the same victims as in both timelines. So how did it end?"

"The same way as in your time. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley found the entrance and saved Ginny Weasley."

"Ok," she said thinking of her next question, "When did Professor Lupin begin teaching here?"

"Second year," Luna said simply staring ahead of her. Anybody else would of thought she wasn't listening.

"So that's my third year?" Luna nodded. "Is there anything _unusual_ about him?"

"Not really," Luna said dreamily. Guess no one knows about him being a werewolf then, Hermione thought to herself.

"Did anything happen that year?" she asked next.

"There was a sighting of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Sweden!" she said happily and Hermione had to laugh.

"I mean anything a little closer to home. Anything at Hogwarts?"

"No, just the another year."

"So did the triwizard tournament still take place?" she asked. On and on the questions went. Hermione discovered that the tournament did take places but with only Viktor, Fleur and Cedric as champions. Cedric had won. She'd still gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor but Harry had gone with Cho. Hermione assumed growing up with his parents had given him the confidence that living with the Dursley had destroyed. He'd asked her out before Cedric had. Nothing significant seemed to had happened in her fifth year either. Again it was "just another year."

They talked and talked and before they knew it, it was time for supper. They headed down to the Great Hall. When they arrived it was almost empty. Most people had already eaten. Hermione noticed Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Come on," she said to Luna, "I'll introduce you to Neville."

They headed towards him and Hermione noticed a few people look round as they passed. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger? Friends? Hermione smile slightly to herself. They had a point. The last person she would of thought she'd be friends with is someone like Luna. And that was in both timelines.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said as they reached him, "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, hello," Neville said giving her a nod, "Eh, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Luna said dreamily, "Oh look, Dumbledore is alive."

Hermione burst out laughing while Neville looked bemused and slightly scared. Trust Luna to say that. Hermione gave Neville a don't-worry-about-it look and sat down to eat. Luna sat next to her.

"So how did you two start talking?" Neville asked them.

"Oh, Luna and I have been friends for years. Sort of." Hermione smiled. She was feeling better. She had two of her friends back. That's if she didn't freak Neville out first. He was looking at her weirdly.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she told him, "Honestly I'm just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up in a good mood on Saturday morning. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. The common room was mostly empty with most people still being in their beds. Harry and Ron however were coming down from the boys dormitory. They headed towards the portrait hole and Hermione speeded up slightly to overtake them. She said hi and smiled as she passed them. She was pleased to see they smiled slightly in return.

Her mood took a slight dip however when she got to the Entrance Hall. She spotted Lizzie at the bottom of the stairs surrounded by Malfoy and his cronies. They all had their wands out. Lizzie was stood up straight with her head lifted in a proud manner. Hermione could tell she was scared though. She could read Lizzie as well as she could read Harry. Fuming, Hermione quickly descended the stairs.

"You really need to come up with better insults, Malfoy," she heard Lizzie say, "'Potty' is getting old!"

"How about Mudblood's daughter then," Malfoy sneered and Lizzie flinched, "That any better?"

"HEY!" Hermione shouted as she came to the last step, "Really, Malfoy?" she asked in fake disbelief, "picking on someone who's two years below you. That's real brave. You'll be expecting your Order of Merlin any day now."

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood herself," he said to clearly enraged by her standing up to him, "That's even better than Mudblood's daughter."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him as people had begun to gather around them wondering what was going on, "Lizzies right, Malfoy, you really need to get some better insults."

"Oh please Granger," Malfoy said, "Mudblood's the worst insult you can give."

"To you maybe," Hermione argued, "Me on the other hand, well I'm proud of being a Mudblood. I wouldn't change my parents for anything."

"Your parents?" Malfoy sneered, "Their kind are no better than cockroaches. They all deserve to be exterminated."

Hermione snapped at that. She pulled out her wind, quick as lightening and pointed it under Malfoys chin. He tried laughing it off but Hermione could see the fear in his eyes.

"Say that again," Hermione dared him.

"You wont curse me," Malfoy told Hermione, "You pride yourself in following the rules and that includes the one about throwing spells in the hall!"

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly lowered her wand. "You're right," she said and he smirked in triumph. "I guess," she said slowly, "I'll just have to do it the muggle way." And before anyone could register what she'd said, she punched Malfoy in the face. The crowd around them looked at her in disbelief, before beginning to cheer. Hermione distinctly heard Ron's "bloody hell" in the crowd behind her and she couldn't help but smile. She walk passed them triumphantly and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Watch out," Lizzie shouted from behind her. Hermione had expected this however and turned quickly to see Malfoy away to shout a curse at her. She was too quick for him though, and sent a nonverbal spell at him. There was a loud bang as it hit its target and Malfoy it seemed had disappeared. People started looking around them for any sign of him but Hermione simply watched the floor where there was now a little white ferret running around. Laughter erupted all around her as people began to notice the ferret.

"That," Hermione said to the ferret which was squealing, "was self-defence."

Hermione couldn't believe her own daring. She looked up at Harry and Ron who wear laughing hysterically and beaming at her. At least she'd been able to give them that memory back. Well sort of. Hermione turned away from the crowd and headed once more towards the Great Hall. She was beginning to feel nervous. She was bound to be in huge trouble for that.

"That was fun," Luna said appearing at Hermione's side.

"Oh Luna! What did I just do?" Hermione said, "I can't believe I just did that!"

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"You'll be ok," Luna said to her dreamily, "Malfoy probably deserved it."

"There's no probably about it," Hermione laughed.

"Oh my God!" Hermione turned to see Lizzie running towards her, "That was amazing! You totally showed Malfoy up! People are going to be talking about this for ages!"

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Hermione told her as Lizzie sat down beside her.

"So?" Lizzie exclaimed, "It was so worth it! Besides Malfoy might not tell a teacher. Too embarrassing."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said and she smiled. She couldn't help it. "I don't know what came over me. Usually I'm the cool headed one. The one that can walk away."

"Maybe it's because you've been down lately."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well you were crying a week ago and you've hardly smiled since." Lizzie informed her, "You needed to get it off you chest and attacking Malfoy was the way to do it," Lizzie laughed.

"Not quite," Hermione laughed with her, "but I get your point. I have been frustrated. This is Luna by the way. Luna, this is Lizzie." The two girls exchanged greetings.

"Hey," a voice said across her. Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron beaming at her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said to her and her smile widened. They sat down opposite her and Lizzie.

"She's worried about getting into trouble though," Lizzie informed them.

"Who cares!" Ron said, "The look on Malfoy's face when you punched him was priceless but then when you turned him into a ferret! Best memory ever!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Where did you get reflexes like that?"

"I've had a lot of practice," Hermione told him.

"When?" Ron asked her.

"Oh here and there," she said mysteriously.

They began chatting away and Hermione felt it was almost like old times. With a few obvious changes. Lizzie for one. Another was that although they were chatting together there was still a divide between Hermione and the boys. At least they weren't ignoring her.

Before long Lavender came and sat beside Ron while Cho left the Ravenclaw table to join the Gryffindor one. Both girls tried to get their boyfriend to speak solely to them. Neither seemed happy with the attention they were giving Hermione. Hermione even felt Cho was slightly jealous of Lizzie and the attention Harry was giving his little sister.

"Come on Won-Won," Lavender was saying," Lets go for a walk around the lake!"

"OK, Lets go," Ron sighed as Lavender practically dragged him of his chair.

Not long after Cho succeeded in getting Harry to go over to the Ravenclaw table. Lizzie made a disgusted face behind her back and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. Luna seemed to not notice the boys leaving.

"I think I'll go see if the Giant squids hungry," she said picking up a few pieces of toast. "Bye."

"See you later Luna," Hermione said to her while Lizzie waved.

"Come on," Lizzie said, "Lets go to the common room."

"Ok," Hermione said and they left the Great Hall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lizzie replied nodding.

"Why were you nice to me?" Hermione said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie replied.

"Last week when I was crying," Hermione replied still looking at Lizzie who was avoiding eye contact, "you came and asked me if I was ok."

"It was nothing," Lizzie shrugged, "Anybody would do the same."

"Except nobody else did, did they?" Hermione pointed out and stopped walking, "Come on, tell me."

Lizzie stopped walking too and sighed. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you helped me today." Hermione raised her eyes. She thought that was obvious.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Hermione stated.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Lizzie repeated. She stood a moment and thought about it, "I like that. Did you come up with that?"

Hermione laughed, "No, that's an old Arabian proverb. So you're turn!"

"I don't think so," Lizzie argued, "You've never stuck up for me before, so why today?"

Hermione thought a moment. "Well," she said slowly, "I've recently went through something that's changed how Hermione use to act and think."

"You always talk about yourself in third person?"

"No," Hermione smile, "but I'll probably start doing more." At least whenever I'm talking about the Hermione in this timeline she added in her head. "So come on, it's got to be your turn now."

Lizzie sighed and began walking again. Hermione began to walking too.

"It's just, I don't know, all my life I've never felt like I belong," Lizzie said glancing at Hermione, "I don't know why because I've got a great family, great friends and a great life. I've got no reason to feel this way but it's like I'm not suppose to be living this life or something. And, I don't know, but when I saw you last week speaking to Harry I just suddenly felt like you feel the same. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "I think I do."

They walked in silence until they reached the common room. They sat down by the fire.

"Hey," Lizzie said suddenly, "I've had an idea!"

"What?"

"Every year we have a party at our house on Christmas Eve," Lizzie explained. "Why don't you come."

"What? No! I couldn't," Hermione said quickly, "I wouldn't want to intrude," she added quickly when Lizzie looked hurt.

"You wouldn't be though," Lizzie said, "There's always lots of people there and its always really fun! You've got to come! It'll be great."

Hermione looked at her. Lizzie looked so excited she didn't want to say no. Under any other circumstances she would have been thrilled to go but it wasn't under different circumstances. If she went to the Potter household it's likely Harry and Lizzie's parents would recognizes her. Sirius too. She couldn't risk it.

"I can't," she said sadly.

"Oh come on! It would be really fun!" Lizzie begged her, "Every year we have a different theme. This year is going to be masquerade." Lizzie made an extravagant gesture with her hands at the word masquerade and Hermione smiled. She was slightly more tempted. Masquerade meant masks which meant nobody would see her face.

"I'd have no way of getting there," Hermione told her.

"That's ok!" Lizzie said happily, "We'd arrange something no problem. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, Lizzie," Hermione said. What she really wanted to say however was Yes, Of course she'd go.

"Why don't you want to come?" Lizzie asked.

"You parents," Hermione admitted.

"What?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Well you know, the famous Potters and all that." Hermione lied and Lizzie scoffed.

"Don't worry about that," she said, "Chances are you wont even see them, there's that many people. So will you come? Please?" Hermione took a deep breath and went against her better judgement.

"Ok," she finally said, "On one condition. You invite Luna as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione sat by the window in the Gryffindor common room. It was snowing outside. Lizzie was sitting with her friends by the fire. She hadn't had a chance to speak to her today. She's spent most of the day with Luna. Neville had joined them for a while.

"Hey Granger! You ready?" Hermione looked up to see Harry standing in front of her. She gave him a confused look. "Prefect duty!" He reminded her.

"Oh of course," she's completely forgotten that she still had prefect duty to do. Everything else had made her forget. Then realisation hit her. "Wait, You're a Prefect?" she said without thinking.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "Have been for the last year and a half. Seriously what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, sorry," she said quickly, "Let's go."

They walked through the corridors in silence. Hermione felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She knew she should use this time to try and be Harry's friend again but she didn't know what to say.

"So Lizzie tells me she invited you to our party," Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah she invited me yesterday," Hermione told him.

"Do you think you'll go?"

"I'm not sure yet," Hermione replied, "I told Lizzie I would but it depends if I can find a way there."

"Knowing Lizzie, she'll find a way," Harry laughed.

They fell into silence again as Hermione began thinking about the party and who might be there. Obviously the Potters would be there as well as Ron and Lizzie's friends. Luna would also be there. Lizzie had agreed when Hermione suggested it. She wondered if Neville would be invited. His parents had been in the order with Harry's parents after all. Sirius would be there too. As well as Remus and Tonks. Hermione stopped then. Remus and Tonks. They'd still be together wouldn't they? Hermione felt saddened. They'd met through the order. There was a high chance they had never met in this timeline.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said and began walking again. "Hey Harry, Is…um…is Professor Lupin dating anyone at the moment?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why?" Harry smirked, "You fancy your chances?"

"What? No! Harry!" Hermione scolded while Harry laughed, "I'm just curious."

"You're curious?" Harry scoffed, "Why?"

"Ok fine," Hermione said taking a deep breath, "I have someone in mind that I think he would like. So is he?"

"No, he's not," Harry said at last and Hermione sighed to herself, "I wouldn't waste your time though. Remus, I mean Professor Lupin's not interested in love."

"He will be once he meets her," Hermione said confidently.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Harry said to himself.

"Miss Granger! A word!" Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall facing her. Hermione's heart began to beat against her chest and her face paled. This had to be about Malfoy.

"Y-yes, Professor?" she said quietly.

"I'm afraid Mr Malfoy came to see me earlier today; about you. He told me that you cursed him and turned him into a ferret! I must say Granger, if it's true I'm most disappointed in you."

Hermione began stuttering but Harry jumped in before she could think of something to say.

"It wasn't her," he said and McGonagall turned to look at him, "Malfoy was bullying my sister and Hermione stopped him. Then she walked away. It was someone in the crowd who then cursed him."

"You sure about this Potter?"

"Yes," he said firmly, "If you ask me it's Malfoy you should be speaking to. He was going to curse Hermione when she had her back turned."

"Yes well," Professor McGonagall said, "I'm glad to hear you didn't do it Miss Granger. I didn't think it sounded like you. Well off you go then."

They said goodbye and began walking. Neither of them spoke until they turned the corner and could no longer see McGonagall. Hermione felt incredibly guilty and sad that they'd lied to her but she also felt so happy that Harry had lied for her.

"Thank you," she said to him, "you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah well," he said shrugging off her thanks, "You did help Lizzie after all. I've got to say though, I've never seen you snap like that before."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Not a lot of people can make me snap. Only a few."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Well Malfoy, obviously," Hermione told him, "Then there's Ron-"

"Ron?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah Ron," Hermione said, she didn't elaborate though. "And of course there's Umbridge," she added with distaste.

"Umbridge? Who's she?"

"She was ou-she's just someone I know from my past," Hermione said looking up at him, "You wouldn't like her."

"I hope to never meet her then." Harry laughed, "I reckon we've done enough for tonight. Want to head back?"

"Yeah sure."

"Come on then, I know a shortcut." He walked forward a bit and pulled back the tapestry hanging on the wall. He then froze. Hermione walked up behind him and saw why. Stood there with their arms wrapped around each other was Ginny and Dean. Hermione cleared her throat and the broke apart, looking embarrassed.

"Hi," Ginny said as she blushed.

"You two shouldn't be out at this time," Hermione told them. She looked sideways at Harry. He was staring at Ginny and seemed unable to speak.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "We lost track of time."

"Sorry," Dean mumbled. Harry still didn't say anything.

"Just get back to the common room," Hermione said to them, "We'll have to punish you if we find you again though."

They nodded and then headed up the hidden staircase. Hermione turned to look at Harry. He was watching the space the Ginny and Dean had just disappeared into.

"Are you ok, Harry?" she asked him but he didn't take any notice, "Harry!"

"What?" He said and looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine." He shook his head and began walking back along the corridor they had just come from, "See you later."

Hermione sighed as she watched him go. Once he was out of sight she turned and headed up the stairs to the common room.

The common room was empty except for a few people. Lizzie was sitting at the table by the fire. She had parchment and books spread all over it. Hermione went over and sat next to her.

"Hello," Hermione said to her, "What you doing?"

"Divination homework," Lizzie groaned, "We're doing dream journals."

"And let me guess you have Divination tomorrow and haven't done any of it," Hermione said.

"Something like that," Lizzie said with a slight grin which then turned into a frown, "I hate Divination! And whoever decided to have Divination first thing on a Monday morning must have been seriously depressed!" Hermione laughed.

"So are you just making up a bunch of dreams then?"

"No," Lizzie said in fake defense, " They're real dreams."

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked.

Lizzie pushed the parchment in front of her toward Hermione and then leaned backed and stretched. Hermione picked up the parchment and began reading the dreams. She opened her mouth in shock. The first dream was about a man with two faces trying to steal a stone. The second was about being entered into the triwizard tournament unwillingly and ending with one of the champions being killed and a dark wizard returning. The third was about a friends dad being attacked by a snake. The fourth was her dads best friend being killed by falling through a veil.

"Depressing, huh?" Lizzie said when she saw Hermione's shocked face.

"You dreamt this?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well," Lizzie said slowly, "No."

"But you said the dreams w-"

"I said they were real," Lizzie told her, "I didn't say they were mine."

"Then whose are they?" Hermione asked

"Promise not to tell anyone," Lizzie said and Hermione nodded, "They're Harry's"

"Harry had these dreams?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want anyone to know though," Lizzie told her, "I don't know why, they're just nightmares and everyone gets nightmares."

"Not ones like this though," Hermione said more to herself than to Lizzie.

"I suppose," Lizzie agreed, "He does say they're not normal dreams."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he says that there too real." Lizzie told her, "And that he can remember every detail about them."

Hermione sat in silence. She felt bad that Harry had nightmares about his life before she changed it. She felt guilty even though she knew she'd saved him from many more nightmares.

"Oh well," Lizzie said, "There's nothing we can do about them. Where is Harry? I thought he was doing prefect duty with you."

"Yeah, he was," Hermione told her, "He took another way back."

Lizzie began doing her homework again while Hermione sat in silence. She began thinking about Remus and Tonks. She had to try and get them together. Remus was single and as far as she knew Tonks would be too. Afterall Tonks' life hadn't been affected by Voldemort until she had joined the Order and she'd been single when she'd joined.

"Hey," she said formulating a plan, "Does Sirius talk to any of his family?"

"No," Lizzie replied looking up from her homework, "His family were pretty dark wizards. Anyway I never knew you know Sirius."

"I don't, not really," Hermione said quickly, "It's just I know that there were members of his family that weren't bad."

"Really? Who?" Lizzie asked as she began writing again.

"The Tonks'," Hermione told her, "Andromeda Tonks was disowned when she married a muggle-burn."

"Did she?" Lizzie said looking over what she'd just written, "Done!"

"Yeah she did," Hermione said, "Anyway I think that it would be nice for them to get reacquainted."

"Yeah I suppose," Lizzie said, "How do you know all that anyway?"

"Just from around," Hermione lied, "but you agree that they should meet again?"

"Yeah, why?" Lizzie asked and then added suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Hermione laughed, "I just thought that your Christmas party would be an excellent opportunity for them."

"You want them to be invited!" Lizzie smiled as she understood what Hermione was heading towards. Hermione smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm inviting all these people and its not even my party."

"Don't worry about it," Lizzie scoffed, "The more the merrier!"

"So you'll try and invite them?"

"Yeah, I'll start making some hints around my mum. She pick up on it and invite them."

"Perfect," Hermione said beaming as Crookshanks jump up onto her lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Luna asked. They were sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express. Luna had been reading the Quibbler while Hermione had been staring out of the window. It was the end of term and the Christmas holidays were about to start. Hermione looked round to see Luna watching her.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"My parents," Hermione admitted, "It's been so long since I've seen them and I can't wait to see them again. My life's changed so much, I just hope they haven't."

"I'm sure they haven't," Luna said dreamily.

"Hope you're right," Hermione said as she began looking out of the window again. She was dying to see her parents. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd last seen them. Of course for them it had only been one term but for Hermione it had been much longer. She hope to the sky and beyond that they were still the same people she knew. The closer they got to Kings Cross the more her nerves and her longing to see them grew.

Half way through the journey brought Neville to their compartment. They talked mostly about all the homework they had to do over the holidays and what they were going to be doing. Neville didn't mention the Potters party so neither did Hermione. She didn't want to say anything in case he hadn't been invited. Suddenly the compartment door opened.

"Hi, Guys," said Lizzie beaming at them. "We're almost there so I thought I'd come say goodbye."

"We're almost there?" Hermione exclaimed. She'd lost track of time. She'd be seeing her parents soon.

"Yeah," Lizzie said as she sat next to Luna. "This is for you," she said as she handed Hermione a little bag.

"What's this?" Hermione asked opening it. Neville leaned over to have a look in.

"Floo powder," Lizzie told her, "Dad sent it to me. It's so you can come to the party." She looked at Hermione triumphantly and then added to Neville, "Are you sure your not coming?"

"Yeah," Neville said sadly, "Gran wants to keep the tradition of just being with family on Christmas Eve."

Just then the train began slowing down and eventually stopped. Hermione took a deep breath and looked out of the window frantically searching for her parents even though she knew they'd be on the other side of the barrier. The four of them gathered their stuff and got off the train. Neville said goodbye when he spotted his Gran and left the three girls. Hermione turned to Luna.

"Goodbye Luna," she said as she hugged and then whispered, "You've been a life saver." She meant it too. She didn't know how she would of coped if Luna hadn't know her secret.

"See you soon," Luna said to her. "Goodbye Lizzie."

"Bye, Luna," Lizzie said to her, "You're still coming to the party right?"

"Yeah," Luna assured her before going to search for her father.

"Hey there's my parents," Lizzie said suddenly, "I'll introduce you."

"No," Hermione said quickly, "I better go find my own. They'll be getting worried if I don't turn up soon."

"You sure?" Lizzie asked disappointed. Hermione nodded.

"Beside I'll see them at your party," Hermione told her. The girls said goodbye and hugged before Hermione headed towards the barrier. She took another deep breath and walked through it.

She spotted them at once. Her mum and her dad standing together waiting for her. And she knew. She knew in that instant that they had not changed; that they were still the same people they always were. She sighed in relief and ran to hug them. They hugged her back slightly shocked by how tightly she was hugging them. She even spilled a few tears but had them wiped away before anyone could see.

"Hermione, darling," her mum said to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said finally pulling away from them, "I'm just glad to see you."

"We're glad to see you too," her dad said and she hugged them again. When she let go for a second time she glanced over there shoulders and she was shocked to see someone who looked to be in his thirty's with dark hair and brown eyes was watching her. And she was more shocked when she realised she knew him. She told her parents she would be back in a minute then went over to him.

"Edmund?" she asked and he beamed, "It really is you!" She hugged him tightly. When she let go she said, "You look old!"

"And you, like always, haven't aged a day," he said laughing.

"Yeah well," Hermione said as she smiled up at him, "That wont last anymore. Not now that I'm in my own time again."

"Yeah, how is that?" Edmund asked her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"It's not what I thought it would be," she told him, "But it's ok. I'm coping."

"You always were good at coping," Edmund said to her and she smiled slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I remember you telling me about the train platform," Edmund explained, "I must say its quite a sight seeing everyone suddenly appear through the wall."

"So, what about you?" Hermione asked, "What have you been doing these past fifteen years?"

"Oh you know," Edmund shrugged, "Living life! I'm married now. And got two kids."

"Wow," Hermione said.

"I know!" Edmund agreed, "Me! A dad! Who'd of thought?"

"No but seriously congratulations," Hermione told him, " I'd like to meet them sometime."

"Yeah I'm sure they would like that too," Edmund looked past Hermione and then said, "Anyway I better let you go, I think you're parents are getting worried."

Hermione looked round at her parents who were whispering together with anxious looks on their faces.

"I think you're right," Hermione laughed and gave him another hug. She began walking away but turned slightly to say, "I'll owl you. You remember how that works right?" Edmund nodded slightly and Hermione walked back to her parents and left the train station.

Hermione stood by her fireplace with the bag of floo powder in her hand. It was Christmas eve and she was all ready for the Potters party. She had her hair up in an elegant bun and was wearing a cream ball-gown. She was wearing a cream mask that covered most of her cheeks but left her mouth and nose open.

"Are you okay, Honey?" her dad asked her as he entered the room.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I just don't know if I'll go yet."

Her father laughed. "I thought you wanted to go?" he asked, "You got all dressed up for it."

"I do want to go," Hermione said turning to look at him, "I just don't know if I should."

"Well I think you should go," her dad said putting his hands on her shoulder, "You don't often go to your friends. I think it'll be good for you. You haven't been yourself since you came home."

"I haven't?" Hermione asked.

"No," her father said shaking his head, "You seem more mature. Not that you weren't always but its different. You seem more sure of yourself, more confident. I think you should go."

Hermione gave her dad a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Now," her dad said as she let go of him, "Off you go. Enjoy yourself. Oh and Hermione. You look lovely."

Hermione smiled at him before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace. She stepped into the flames with a quick "Godric's Hollow," and she was off.

She landed on a soft carpet with her head still spinning. She blinked to clear her vision. She'd landed in small living room with a few people standing chatting. Beside her was a tall man holding some sheets of parchment.

"Name and who's list?" he asked her in a bored voice.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione told him and then asked "What list?"

"Who's list are you on?" He explained to her, "Mr and Mrs Potter's, the young Mr Potter's or the young Miss Potter's?"

"Emm…Lizzies," Hermione told him, "Miss Potter's"

The man pulled out a sheet of parchment from the back of the pill and looked at it. He found Hermione's name and nodded her on. She walked past him in confusion. She could hear music coming from the other room and headed towards it. She ended up in the hallway and through a set of double doors. The party seemed to be in this room. The room was filled with people dancing or talking to one another. There was a buffet table against the wall. Hermione liked it. It seemed like a big house but not too big for a family of four.

She made her way around the room looking Lizzie. She saw many faces she recognised . Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were talking with one another at the buffet table. Hermione noticed that Mad-Eye didn't seem to be eating anything. She also saw Horace Slughorn, her old potions teacher, talking with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. She saw the Weasley twins on the dance floor dancing with Angelina Johnston and another girl Hermione didn't know. She saw Professor Dumbledore talking with Percy Weasley. He was no doubt telling Dumbledore all that he had done since leaving school. She also saw many people from school. There was Dean and Seamus as well as Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Hermione also noticed Oliver Wood and Katie Bell among the crowd. There were also many faces she knew but names she didn't.

Hermione came upon an archway. She looked through it and saw it led to the kitchen. Hermione was surprised to see it was a rather small kitchen. The was a table in the middle with six chairs around it. The was also another door which Hermione assumed led back to the hallway. There were a couple of people in it who Hermione didn't recognise. They seemed to be just getting a drink however and soon left.

Hermione stood beside the archway watching everyone enjoy themselves when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Luna and Lizzie heading towards her and she smiled at them.

"When did you get here?" Lizzie asked her. She was wearing a green ball gown that matched her eyes. She had already removed her mask as it was now set upon her head, much like people do with sunglasses.

"About ten minutes ago," Hermione told her, "What about you Luna?"

"I just arrived," Luna said wearing a rather nice blue ball gown. She was still wearing her mask. It was a very extravagant mask that flicked out at the sides. She had glitter on her cheeks.

"You both look wonderful," Hermione told them.

"Thank you!" Lizzie said, "So do you!"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I feel a bit like Cinderella. I think I might of over done it a bit."

"Nonsense," Lizzie assured her, "That's what these parties are for. To make you feel like Cinderella."

"If you're sure," Hermione said.

"I am sure," Lizzie told her and then added "Who is Cinderella by the way?"

"It's a muggle fairytale," Hermione laughed, "Did your mum never tell you that as a bedtime story."

"No, our bedtime stories mainly consisted about my dads favourite Quidditch matches he'd been to, or played in, or wanted to see," Lizzie said giving her a look, "you get the drift."

"Yeah I get it," Hermione said smiling, "What about you Luna? Ever heard of Cinderella?"

"Oh yes," Luna told them, "My mother told me it when I was little. Did you know that Cinderella was actually a witch and she had actually cast a spell on the Prince to make him fall in love."

"Then I prefer the muggle version," Hermione laughed, "Much more romantic."

"Come on," Lizzie told them, "We'll go to the tent."

"Tent?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's more like a marquee," Lizzie explained to them, "The house is too small for everyone."

She led then through the kitchen and back to the hallway. She then led them outside where they could see a large marquee pitched at the bottom of the garden. They entered and found it full of people. Hermione looked around and saw a few familiar faces. She saw Sirius and was shocked. He didn't look as she had remembered. He looked younger and happier. He had a glint in his eye that she had never seen before and still had his good looks. He still had everything that Azkaban had stolen from him. He was currently laughing with Remus. Hermione looked around again. She spotted pink hair. She they'd come.

"Why aren't they talking?" Hermione said out loud.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Remus and Tonks," Hermione told them.

"Why do you want them to talk?" Lizzie asked this time.

"Well, I'm playing matchmaker," Hermione said after a moment, "Only I'm not very good at it."

"So that's why you wanted them invited!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yeah, only I figured if they were both here they would do the rest themselves."

"You know even if they do start talking it wont matter?" Lizzie asked her, "Remus will never go for it."

"Yes he will," Hermione told her.

"No he wont," Lizzie argued, "He doesn't do love. He has his reasons."

"Yeah well his reasons are stupid," Hermione looking Lizzie straight in the eye.

"You don't even know his reasons," Lizzie laughed.

"Yes I do," Hermione said, "Believe me I do and I'm telling you they're stupid."

Lizzie gave her a suspicious look. "You don't know!" she said after a moment.

"Lizzie," Hermione stated, " I'm the smartest girl in my class-"

"Some people say the brightest witch of the age," Luna said suddenly.

"Lizzie, I'm the smartest girl in my class," Hermione repeated, "I picked up on the signs. I know"

"Oh my gosh," Lizzie said her face full of surprise, "How long have you known?"

"Since my third year," Hermione told her.

"And you told no one?" Lizzie asked and Hermione nodded. "And you think Remus and Tonks would make a good pair?" Hermione nodded again. "Ok then, I know the perfect person. GINNY!"

Hermione and Luna covered their ears as Lizzie shouted out suddenly. The saw Ginny making her way through the crowd to where they stood.

"What?" she asked amused.

"This is Hermione and Luna," Lizzie introduced, "And Hermione is trying to set up Remus and Tonks and we need you to get them talking."

Ginny said hello to Hermione and Luna and then said, "Ok. Who's Tonks? Tell me everything you know about her."

Hermione had to smile to herself at how professional Ginny was asking. "Well her real name is Nymphadora Tonks but she prefers to be called Tonks only. She's a metamorphmagus and was in Hufflepuff. She is little clumsly but managed to pass her Auror training a couple of years ago. She is the only daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Andromeda was a Black who was disowned when she married a muggle-born and is cousins with Sirius. She is the girl standing over there with the pink hair."

Ginny looked over at her, "Ok and where's Remus." Lizzie pointed over to where he was standing. She nodded once then set off towards Tonks. They watched as she quite casually struck up a conversation with her.

"I just hope Remus doesn't push her away," Lizzie said.

"I think with the right encouragement from his friends he wont do that," Hermione told her.

Suddenly they heard Ginny say, "Oh I never knew you were related to Sirius!" And with that she grabbed Tonks hand and dragged her over to where Remus and Sirius were talking. "Sirius, You never told me you knew this delightful lady!"

Sirius looked slightly unsure on who this "delightful lady" was but the watched as Ginny explained and saw Sirius hug her happily. He then introduced her to Remus who shook hands with her.

"She is a natural at this," Luna said dreamily as Hermione and Lizzie giggled.

They watched for another five minutes before hearing Ginny say," Oh Sirius, I think James is looking for you. I think I heard him calling before heading back to the house." Sirius looked around and then said goodbye to the three of them and them. Hermione and Lizzie giggled a little more. After another couple of minutes Ginny excused herself by saying she needed to talk to Lizzie about something. She then left the two to talk alone and walked back over to where the three girls stood.

"Done and Dusted," she said beaming, " That was fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait!! I've just started Uni so life's caught up with me lol**

Chapter 11

The party continued. The four girls danced and laughed together. Remus and Tonks were still talking to one another and the four felt quite pleased with themselves. They made their way off the dance floor towards the edge of the tent.

"My feet are killing me!" Hermione complained.

"You should of done what Luna did then," Lizzie said pointing at Luna's bare feet. The girls giggled once more. They were soon joined by Harry and Ron. Hermione felt her heart quicken slightly as it usually did when she was around Ron.

"What are you girls so giggly about?" Ron asked them.

"We are enjoying ourselves Ron," Ginny told her brother, "Harry, Did Cho come this year?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Er, no," he said quickly, "she's staying at home again this year."

"What about Lavender?" Lizzie asked Ron.

"No, she couldn't make it," Ron said while Ginny snorted. "Very lady-like Ginny. I'm going to get a drink. You coming, Harry?" The boys left and Ginny laughed.

"When he says she "couldn't make it,"" Ginny explained to the girls making air quotes with her fingers, "he actually means he didn't invite her." They all laughed and Hermione couldn't hide her smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Lizzie asked her.

"What? Nothing!" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah right, you're grinning like a Cheshire cat." Lizzie argued but Hermione shook it off.

"Who we going to set up next?" Luna asked them. Hermione and Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, there's Dean," Ginny said and sighed, "I better go say hello." She said by to the girls and left. Hermione saw Harry watching her as she went.

"Well," Lizzie said said knowingly, "I think we should set Harry and Ginny up."

"What?" Hermione asked slightly shocked, "They're both seeing other people. We can't interfere with that."

"Oh please," Lizzie said, "Like that's going to last."

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked.

"Well for starters anyone with half a brain can see that Harry's not really interested in Cho any more and as for Ginny, well both her and Dean have been at this party for a few hours now and that's her just away to say hello now. It's hardly serious."

"That still doesn't give us the right to spilt them up." Hermione said simply.

"Fine," Lizzie sighed. "They would've been good together though."

"I wont argue with you there," Hermione whispered to herself.

"I know then," Lizzie said as the Harry and Ron rejoined them, "lets set you up with someone!"

"Me?" Hermione said, "I don't think so!"

"Why? Are you still dating Krum?" Lizzie asked while Ron muttered "Git," under his breath.

"No," Hermione said. It took her a moment to realise something was off. When she did realise she said to Ron, "Wait. You don't like Krum?" In her timeline Ron had hated Krum too, but only because he had gone to the Yule Ball with Hermione. Why did he dislike him in this timeline?

"No," Ron replied, "He's a git."

"You use to be a fan of his though," Lizzie stated.

"Yeah, until I realised he was a git," Ron told them.

"When did you realise he was a git?" Luna asked.

"I just did," he replied avoiding Hermione's eyes. They all fell silent for a moment. Hermione shifted her weight onto her other foot and felt a pain in her side.

"Ow," she said clutching her side.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione told her, "My wand just keeps sticking into my side. It was hard finding somewhere to put it."

"You brought you wand with you?" Harry asked, "You're not allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts!"

"Well you never know when you're going to be attacked," she told him before adding, "Besides I'm of age. I'm allowed."

"You know," said a voice behind her, "That's something someone who lived through the war would say." Hermione turned slowly and came face to face with none other that James Potter. She froze.

"Hey Dad," Lizzie said and James smiled at them all.

"I don't know all of you though," he said looking at Hermione and Luna.

"Dad, This is Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger," Lizzie told him and he smiled at them. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding when James didn't recognise her.

"Have we met before?" he asked Hermione. So maybe he did recognise her. Shoot!

"No," Hermione said, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"It's weird, you talk as someone who lived through the war and you have the look of someone who lived through the war," he told her. She tried to give him a confused looked all the while holding her breath.

"The look?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "There's something about you're eyes that hold too much experience and knowledge. Everyone who was involved with the war had it."

"Dad you're talking crazy," Lizzie laughed, "Hermione hasn't been involved with the war." Hermione shared the briefest of glances with Luna.

"I know that," James said cheekily. Just then Lily joined them and Hermione held her breath once more. Lily however seemed preoccupied to look to see who her family was standing with.

"Sirius has seen him," she told her husband.

"Oh here we go," James said standing up straighter and looking for his best friend.

"What's going on?" Ron asked loudly.

"We invited Sirius' brother," Harry told them. Hermione dropped her glass. She actually dropped it. It smashed in two and she jumped.

"Oh," she said kneeling down to pick up the pieces, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," Lily told her as she used her wand to pick up the pieces and repair them.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked her, "You look pale."

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied, "I'm just going to get some water."

She quickly left the tent passing Sirius on the way. She lowered her head. He looked furious. Hermione got to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was breathing deeply. She couldn't believe it. Sirius' brother was alive. Regulus Black was still alive. She'd gotten use to the changes that had kept occurred. She hadn't found a new one in a few weeks. She thought she had discovered most of them. This one she did not expect.

Regulus Black? Alive? She couldn't comprehend it. Voldemort had ordered him to be killed. That's what Sirius had told Harry. Why had that changed? She hadn't done anything to change that. What's more, why had the Potter's invited him to their party? They must know he was a dark wizard. But hadn't Sirius also said that he'd gotten scared and that's why he was killed? Maybe he had turned to the path of good. Hermione was still standing by the sink when two people enter the kitchen. It was James and Sirius.

"James, what were you thinking?" Sirius was shouting. "He's evil!"

"Sirius! He's not evil." James replied. "Maybe once, but not anymore. You know this! He joined the Order!" Neither seemed to notice Hermione standing there. She thought about sneaking out but they were blocking the exit.

"So what?" Sirius scoffed, "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does," James argued, "It's means-"

"Do you know he's the one that told Voldemort about Remus being a werewolf?" Sirius interrupted. By the look on James' face he didn't know this. He took a deep breath.

"So he made a mistake," James said after a moment, "We have to put the past behind us. Didn't you always wish you and Regulus got along? "Like real brothers" you use to say." Sirius' look softened. He groaned

"It's just…It's been so long since I've seen him and even longer since I've spoken to him. You should of told me he was coming."

"If I had told you, you wouldn't of come." James moved forward and put his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "Come talk to him. What have you got to lose?"

James left the room leaving Sirius alone with Hermione. He had his head in his hands. He was rubbing his temple as if he had a headache. He looked up and spotted Hermione.

"How long have you been here?" he demanded.

"A while," Hermione told him.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, fury shining in his eyes.

"All of it," Hermione muttered. He took a few steps towards her and she put her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"If you tell anyone about Remus I'll-"

"I wont," Hermione said quickly and loudly.

"And how do I know that?" he asked mockingly.

"Because I already knew," Hermione admitted, "I've know since my third year."

"You did?" he said the anger seeming to fade away. Hermione nodded. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Hermione told him and smiled.

"No it's not," Sirius said, "I'm in a foul mood and I had no right in taking it out on you."

"It's ok. I understand," she said and went to leave the room.

"Wait," Sirius said grabbing her arm, "Do I know you?"

"No," Hermione said, again too quickly. "I mean, I'm a friend of Lizzie's but you don't really know me."

"Right yeah," Sirius said letting go of her arm, "You just reminded me of some for a moment."

Hermione was too scared to ask who she reminded him of in case she gave anything away. Instead she simply smiled and made to leave the room once more.

"Oh and," Sirius said quickly and Hermione turned to face him again, "Thanks for not telling anyone about Remus. He would likely lose his job if anyone found out."

"Yeah well he's a good teacher and what he is doesn't define who he is," Hermione said and this time managed to leave the kitchen. She let out a deep breath once she was back among more people. This party was more stressful than she thought it would be; and she'd been expecting it to be really stressful.

She found Luna and Lizzie where she had left them. They still stood with Harry and Ron. Lily was still there and James must of rejoined them after leaving Sirius.

"Hey," Lizzie said to her, "We're playing the animagus game."

"The animagus game?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie told her, "You have to say what animagus you think a person would have. Pretty simple really. Right now we're guessing that guy." She pointed over to a tall guy standing by the buffet table.

"I reckon he'd be a dog, Harry and Ron think he'd be a lizard of some sort and Luna thinks he'd be an eagle. What do you think?"

"A giraffe," Hermione said and the others laughed, "What? He's tall!" She laughed with them. She was trying very hard to forget what she had just discovered.

"Ok, what about me?" James asked them, "What would I be?" Hermione looked at him for a moment. He had to be kidding right? She looked at Lizzie when she spoke.

"I think you'd be a…rabbit," she said after a moment. Hermione looked at her closely. Hermione noticed that she really seemed to think of something. Did she not know?

"A rabbit?" James laughed, "You know you change you mind every time we play?"

"I know," Lizzie said, "but I can never decide with you."

"What about you Harry?" James asked, "Same as usual?"

"Yep, a lion," he said nodding, "Always a lion. What about everyone else? What do you think?"

Ron said he thought James would be a tiger and Luna said a butterfly. She got a few weird looks at that. She didn't seem to notice though. Hermione thought for a moment. Should she dare? She was feeling reckless.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Lizzie asked her.

"I think," Hermione said pretending to think for a moment, "you'd be a stag."

"A stag?" James stuttered.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "They're bold and proud." James was shocked. She could tell. Lily was shocked also. Hermione could see Lily giving her a funny look but she didn't meet her eyes. James managed to shake it off quickly and pointed out someone else to guess. They played for a while more before everyone got bored. Eventually James and Lily left to mingle with their other guests.

"We should start dancing again," Lizzie said after a moment.

"Come on then," Harry said holding out his hand, "Dance with your big brother." Lizzie looked at him for a moment.

"Cant be bothered," she said and pushed Hermione towards him, "Dance with Hermione instead." They both gave her a weird look but were both too polite to refuse.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked her calmly.

"Matchmaking," Lizzie said quietly with a grin, "I've changed my mind. Lets dance Ron." And before he could reply she'd pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You look nice," Harry told her as they danced.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. She was happy that Harry was dancing with her. It meant they were making progress. She didn't think that he would of danced with her when she'd first arrived in this timeline.

"You've been acting differently recently," Harry told her. Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Yeah I have." She knew Harry wanted her to say more but she didn't elaborate so they fell into silence.

"Mind if we cut in?" Hermione turned to see Lizzie with Ron standing behind her.

"I thought you didn't want to dance?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I changed my mind," Lizzie replied giving him an innocent look. Harry smirked again and began dancing with Lizzie leaving Ron and Hermione to dance. Hermione could tell he was feeling a little insecure about it.

"You look nice," he told her. She smiled up at him. She was surprised how the same thing said by two different people can make you feel different things. When Harry had said it to her she felt happy and proud. When Ron had said it to her, while feeling happy and proud, she also felt giddy and nervous.

"You're not to bad yourself," she told him and he smirked. She realised then that she was glad she came to this party. Just for this one moment. Just for this one dance with Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione was sat in the café. It was a muggle café and she was waiting for Luna to arrive. She was early though so she still had a minute to wait. They were going to be meeting Edmund today and she was nervous. She'd asked Luna to come along so it would be less awkward. Besides Edmund had once said he'd like to meet her friends so here's his chance. She was pleased to see Luna across the street about to cross. She smiled widely as her friend came over to the table she was sat at.

"Thank you so much for coming Luna," Hermione gushed. She was pleased to see Luna wasn't wearing her usual array of unusual accessories.

"It's ok," Luna replied, "I'd like to meet him. How much does he know?"

"Everything," Hermione explained, "He knows as much as you and me."

"Can I ask why you wanted me to come?" Luna said.

"Because the last time I got to speak to him properly was just before I went to kill Voldemort," Hermione explained. "He was nineteen at the time. Now he's about thirty four. It's a little weird. Plus he's got a family now. It's totally weird."

"Did you love him?" Luna asked simply. Hermione looked at her.

"No," she answered truthfully, "but I could have if I'd let myself."

"Why didn't you?" Luna asked her.

"Because I knew it couldn't last," Hermione told her, "I knew I would be coming back." She looked at Luna who gave her a sympathetic. "Besides," she added, "I didn't want to fall in love with him. I was already in love with someone and, as funny as it sounds, I didn't want him to be replaced even though I know it will never happen. Especially now."

"You never know," Luna told her but Hermione shrugged it off. They spoke a while, Hermione thinking about seeing Edmund again the whole time. Eventually it was time for him to arrive and arrive he did. She saw him walking up the street towards the café. She thought about all the other times they had met here. It had changed a bit since then. He entered the café and headed towards their table without even looking for them.

"Ladies," he said as they stood up to greet him. He gave Hermione a hug and she knew that despite how he was acting he felt a little awkward too.

"Edmund," Hermione said when he released her, "This is Luna. Luna, Edmund." The shook hands and they all sat down again.

"So," Edmund said after a moment, "How have you been?"

"Good," Hermione answered without thinking, "Well I say good. I'm good now. How have you been?"

"I've been great!" he said, "But what about you? Why do you say you're good now? Did something go wrong? I also remember you saying that you were coping."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. He hadn't changed. He still wanted to make sure she was okay and had nothing more to say before talking about himself. She was glad he hadn't changed.

"Yeah, things didn't quite go to plan," she told him.

"How so?"

"Well, nobody was my friend," Hermione said, "Well that's not strictly true actually. Neville was my friend but we weren't as close as we use to be. We were more like acquaintances."

"You had no friends?" Edmund asked looking confused, "What about Luna? Why weren't you friends with the guys?"

"Luna only became my friend once I told her. She believed me straight away. As for the guys, as it turns out we only became friends because of Voldemort. I'd never realised that before so it meant we'd never been friends."

"It must have been rough ," Edmund said, "At least you had Luna."

"And Lizzie," Hermione said smiling as she thought of her two friends.

"I've never heard of her before," Edmund said confused.

"There's a reason for that," Hermione told him mysteriously. Edmund had often described her as mysterious and she was trying to be so now.

"Lizzie is Harry's sister," Luna supplied when Hermione failed to elaborate. Hermione smiled when she did.

"Oh I see," Edmund said with realization, "You definitely did some good then."

"Yeah, everyone seems a lot happier," Hermione agreed slightly upset as she remembered once again what it had cost her. She hated when she thought like that. They were happy and she hated that she resented it a little.

"You did a good thing Hermione," Edmund told her sensing her feelings, "People should be praising you for it. Have you told anyone else?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Because of the rules?" he ask mockingly and she smirked. Like Ron and Harry, Edmund had believed Hermione followed the rules a little too much.

"I broke the law!" Hermione argued, "I couldn't tell them when they didn't like me. It was my punishment."

"Hermione, for being so clever," Edmund sighed, "You're not that smart sometimes. That's not a punishment. That's a coincidence."

"I still can't tell them," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because we're not friends anymore," Hermione explained as if it was obvious, "They wouldn't believe me and if they did they wouldn't trust me. They would tell someone and then I'll defiantly be punished for it. Nobody should meddle in time."

"But you've done it before when you weren't allowed to," Edmund said shrewdly, "Third year you meddled with time."

"That was different," Hermione defended, "Dumbledore told us to and it wasn't on such a grand scale. We went back three hours not a few decades. A lot more was at risk with what I did. I could of seriously messed up the present or the future. Whatever."

"Wasn't that the point though?" Luna asked and Edmund laughed. Since when did she start asking these questions?

"You know what I mean," Hermione said beginning to get flustered, "Yes I meant to change it. But for the better like I did. It could of gone the other way and totally wrecked the future or the present. Whatever." She was beginning to confuse herself with the tenses. She relaxed slightly when she saw Edmund laughing at her.

"You always worry too much," he told her.

"I had to," Hermione replied, "I always had to be the sensible one. It's hard not to."

"I think you should tell them," Edmund said simply. Hermione looked at Luna who shrugged. Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell them. It was ok for Edmund to say that but it was Hermione who had do deal with the aftermath. She froze suddenly as she spotted someone sitting in a corner at the other side of the café. It was a woman. She was wearing a hat that covered her red hair and sunglasses. Hermione recognised her.

"Oh no," she said as she whipped her head back to her own table, "I think Lily Potter is over in that corner and I think she's watching me." Edmund and Luna both looked over. "Don't be obvious!"

They both turned back to the table and watched Hermione. She couldn't believe this. Why was Lily Potter here? It couldn't be coincidence. Could it? Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye over at the table but it was empty. The woman was gone.

"She's gone," Hermione stated to the others. Luna glanced over at the table while Edmund looked at Hermione.

"It might not of been her," he said.

"Let's hope so," Hermione replied unconvinced. "I'm really sorry Edmund but do you mind if we leave?"

"Sure no problem," he said standing up, "You worry too much though."

"You ok if we leave Luna?" Hermione asked her as they both stood up. Luna nodded.

They left the café and the girls said goodbye to Edmund. They watched him walk to the end of the street and get into his car. They waved to him as he passed. Hermione let out a sigh and began walking down the street. Luna followed her.

"Luna how could I be so stupid," Hermione burst out with, "She knows!"

"You're not stupid," Luna told her, "She might not know. Maybe she just suspects."

"It's my own fault," Hermione said coming to a stop. Luna stopped too.

"How?" Luna asked.

"For making stupid comments," Hermione said, "For letting my guard down."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Luna asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Keep away from them for one. Shouldn't be too hard. How are you getting home?"

"Knight bus," Luna informed her, "What about you?"

"Walking. I live just up the road." Hermione told her. They said their goodbyes and Luna flagged down the Knight bus. She got onboard and Hermione watched it disappear before going home to think about the days events.

* * *

Steam was billowing around Hermione and her luggage as she stood on the platform. She was looking for Luna among the hoard of students and parents around her. She'd said goodbye to her own parents on the other side of the barrier. They always felt uncomfortable walking through the seemingly solid barrier. She didn't mind that they'd stayed on the other side. Hermione often felt her parents found the whole magic thing a bit overwhelming. Not that they didn't like Hermione being a witch, in fact they were rather pleased when she got her letter; it explained all the weird things that happened. It was just they were often uncomfortable around large crowds of wizards and witches.

"Hermione!" A voice behind her was shouting, "Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione didn't turn. She recognised the voice as Lizzie's. She walked down the platform away for Lizzie pulling her trunk with her and carrying Crookshanks cage. She didn't want to be rude but Lizzie would be with her parents and after what happened at the café Hermione was determined not to let them see her. Before giving Lizzie a chance to chase after her and drag her over to the Potters, Hermione hopped onto the train.

She found an empty compartment and waited for Luna to find her. She'd told Luna that if they didn't meet up on the platform then she would find them a compartment. She let Crookshanks out of his cage and sat by the window watching people prepare to board the train. She spotted Lizzie and Harry with their parents. Sirius had tagged along too. She watched as Harry hugged his parents and Sirius goodbye and headed further down the platform. The whistle blew and Lizzie hugged her parents and Sirius quickly before jumping on the train. After a moment the train lurched forward and they were off.

Hermione sat there for a few minutes before the door opened and Luna entered the compartment with Neville. Hermione smiled up at them. They smiled back at her.

"How was your holidays Neville?" Hermione asked him.

"They were ok," Neville told them, "It was just me and Gran this year. I heard you had a good time at the Potters."

"Yeah it was good," Hermione replied quickly. She felt bad for bringing up his holidays. They could never be easy with the trips to St Mungos. She didn't let on that she knew though. "It was a fun night."

"I wish I could have been there," Neville said sadly. Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. They fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione took out a book to read while Luna read the quibbler. Neville decided to do some last minute homework. Hermione couldn't help but notice some of his mistakes and correct them for him. He seemed grateful for the help.

After a couple of hours or so the compartment door opened again and in stepped Lizzie. Hermione had decided to distance herself from Lizzie this term for fear of the Potters finding out who she is. She now discovered it would be harder than she thought. Lizzie seemed to emit an energy that you couldn't help but be happy around and worry about things less.

"Hi guys," she said brightly as she sat down next to Luna. "I would've come see you earlier but Ginny had some juicy gossip for me."

"That's ok," Hermione told her, "Not much has been happening here so we understand."

"What was the gossip?" Luna asked her.

"Ginny and Dean broke up," Lizzie told them happily.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed leaning forward.

"Yup, they broke up," Lizzie repeated, "That's one couple down another to go!"

"Lizzie!" Hermione scolded and Lizzie mutter an apology

"What?" Neville asked confused.

"Lizzie wants Ginny and Harry together, only she couldn't because they were both in a relationship," Hermione explained to him, "How's Ginny?"

"She seems ok actually," Lizzie said thoughtfully, "I don't think she was that attached to him. She mentioned that might have been a contributing factor to the break up. That and the fact he kept annoying her."

"Lizzie you seem a bit too happy about the fact that your friend just broke up with her boyfriend," Hermione said. She had to admit though she was happy about it too. She felt bad for Dean but she always thought Harry and Ginny were a match made in heaven. Especially after she became more mature and sure of herself.

"You know my views on the subject," she argued and they all laughed. "Do you think Harry and Cho might break up?"

"I don't know Lizzie," Hermione said, "You can't interfere though."

"I know," Lizzie replied, "doesn't mean I can't hope though."

"You might not have to hope long," Neville said, "From what Harry says in the dormitory they've been fighting a lot."

"Really?" Luna said excitedly while Hermione simply rolled her eyes at her. Luna continued to read the quibbler. The four of them sat together for the rest of the train journey. Ginny popped in for a while to see them and Harry and Ron stopped in for a few moments to talk to Lizzie. Hermione soon realised her plan to distance herself from Lizzie would be unsuccessful. She smiled when she realised this.


End file.
